Mobile telephones come in a variety of shapes and sizes, and are used in many different environments. Some mobile telephones provide multiple speakers, for example, to provide a conventional earpiece telephone functionality as well as a speakerphone functionality.
One suitable industrial design for an earpiece speaker is a cup shape. However, the appropriate industrial design does not fit the sleek look and form factor demanded by consumers of mobile telephones. Some mobile telephones, such as smartphones, have a large touchscreen. The telephony receiver and earpiece are placed above the touchscreen, are becoming smaller, and cannot overhang above the touchscreen. The earpiece speaker in this configuration is leaky compared to the appropriate industrial design.
Some mobile telephones also use high output impedance receivers to drive the earpiece speaker. These receivers do not adequately drive a low impedance load. Consequently, these mobile telephones have inherently restricted low frequency output and high distortion.
There is a need for an electronic device having improved low frequency performance. Further, there is a need for a mobile device having improved audio output wherein the earpiece has a configuration suitable for a mobile telephone.
The teachings herein extend to those embodiments which are within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the above-mentioned needs.